Fresh Start
by Kirse La Rouge
Summary: What to do what to do...? Mommy loves me, i think. Daddy hates me, i know. Sister and brother took her side. How can I tear him away from his own family? Two accidental Gryffindors pitted against the world.


**CHAPTER ONE**

I stepped onto the balcony. The weather was ideal. I inhaled deeply as I felt the warm breeze tickle my checks. I turned back around to walk back inside, to find my father standing to close for comfort.

"_Kirse De La Rouge _we have company arriving shortly, go upstairs and get dressed." His rough hand gripped my arm and he pulled me inside as the balcony door flew open on it's own. I struggled but to no avail. I tripped and hear a squeak.

"OH MY GOSH, I'm so sorry Nadia! I didn't see you." I said facing the small house elf I had just kicked

"Not at all madam."

"I am dressed though!" I looked down at my teal blue skirt and red tank top.

"As long as you are Rouge you will dress like one! This muggle attire is unacceptable" he hissed.

He shoved me at the stair case and I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. I heard the loud clicking of high heels and I sat cross armed on my bed. She walked into my room with a warm smile on her face, she sat down beside me and put an arm on my shoulder. I was the spitting image of my mother, yet somehow there was something more, bland about me. We dressed and styled ourselves differently. She had her hair curled elegantly and every shiny detailed blond curl was thrown up into a perfect bun, She had a peaches and cream complexion, and deep dark blue eyes. By now I was a good two inches taller than her. I on the other hand had my blonde hair pulled up in a very high pony tail with strands of long hair jet strait falling on either side of my face. I had metallic blue eyes and Dressed far different from her.

"Your Father says you can wear whatever shoes you would like, as long as i pick out the dress you wear." She said twisting my hair around her finger.

"So what dress have you picked for me?" I said My voice was hopeful, my mother had amazing taste.

She pulled her wand out of her bun and her hair fell to bellow her rib cage. She waved it and my bedroom door opened and a beautiful red and black dress floated into the room.

"Thank you mommy, I'll change now." I smiled and hugged her. She kissed my forehead and walked out of my bedroom. I could hear her heels clicking all throughout the enormous house.

My fathers definition of shortly is about an hour so I had plenty of time to get ready. I Pulled my wand out of my pocket. My wand was a one of a kind. A seven and half inch , willow, thestral bone core, Greggorovich. One of the first he ever made. It was handed down to me after my grandmother died. I walked over to my desk and opened the drawer. I pulled out a large periwinkle

blue and fuchsia cigarette case, I slipped it in and went to shower.

It took Fifteen minutes to shower and a half hour to blow dry and straighten my hair. I walked over to my bed and picked up the dress. It was ankle length at the back and thigh high at the front, strapless scarlet red dress. It puffed out slightly at the waist with black mesh underneath. Along with a silky black ribbon with white trim tied around the waist in a bow at the back. I laughed evilly in my head.

"_HA father said I could wear whatever shoes I wish."_ I opened my closet and picked up a pair of shoes. I selected a pair of knee high black leather lace up boots. I knew he wouldn't like the shoe selection, but he couldn't get mad when he gave me his permission.

"Madam Rouge, your fathers company has arrived." called Nadia.

I Put up my hair, fixed my bangs, slipped my wand into my pony tail and dug through one of my clothes drawers for an accessory to wear. My heart raced as I heard a familiar voice say.

"Good evening Phineas. Nice to see you."

I decided on a crimson and silver rose necklace and fastened a cherry pink bow into my pony tail that well hided my wand.

"Kirse! We have company!"called my father.

"I'm aware!" I called back. I smoothed my dress down and left my bedroom. I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

The Malfoys all sat on the two sofas. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were both talking to my parents. And there son, Scorpius, was sitting one of the tacky pale blue armchairs, gazing around at the room.

"Oh good evening Kirse." Said Mr. Malfoy. Scorpius looked up at me and his face lit up. I looked over to my dad who was scowling at my shoes. I bent down and pretended to be fixing my laces. I stood back up and smiled at my dad.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy, how are you?" I said smiling . I gazed over to the Other couch, where Scorpius' 14 year old sister Hyperion was sitting scowling at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Kirse Hun why don't you and Scorpius go onto the balcony?" said my mother. I nodded and Scorpius stood. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the balcony.

"So what does your dad need this time?" I released his hand and sat up on the stone railing.

"I don't know, probably just buying something he shouldn't again." He waved his hand passively at the question.

"Of course he is. So you already got all of your school things?" I said.

Scorpius leaned over the railing and stared at the setting sun. I could only stare at him though. I wished more than anything that I could be with him. He was perfect, his shoulder length shiny blonde hair, his amazing emerald green eyes, his strong jaw; he was just a couple inches taller then me. There had always been a connection between us, but we could never get around our families.

_Griffindors from Slytherin families._

His father and mother, and my father, both disliked us for being gryffindors. And I'm friends with too many muggle born's, our parents don't even like that we're friends.

"I must say I admire your choice of ways to bother your dad!" he smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What do you mean?" I said evilly, I knew what he meant but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Your boots! He was practically steaming from the ears when he saw you." He let out a small laugh, and a shiver went down my spine. I always hoped he felt the same sensation around me as I did around him.

After three and a half hours of talking Scorpius, his parents had to leave. They stood at the door and said there goodbye's.

"Bye, Scorpius, I'll see u in two days on the train." I said.

"Okay, meet me." He said. He glanced over to our parents Who were laughing At some joke my mother had said. Scorpius grabbed my arm, and slipped his around my waist.

It was over before I knew it had happened, two seconds of bliss, his lips were soft, I wished it had lasted longer.

We separated and glanced at our parents who were still chatting. Scorpius cleared his throat and they looked at us.

"Time to be leaving I'll see you tomorrow Phineas." Said Mr. Malfoy he grabbed his wifes hand and walked out. Scorpius waved goodbye to me before running out the door.

I exhaled and went to bed.


End file.
